A new friend or more?
by BrittanaBoobs
Summary: Slightly AU. The glee gang except Brittany all live in NY and go to College. When Brittany goes to Julliard, she meets Mike in one of her dance classes and gets introduced to the rest of the group. She is really attracted to one of the girls and the other girl is attracted to her. Brittana story. I'm not good at summaries but check it out. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story and my first time using this site.

Warning in this chapter: there's a little bit of violence in a flashback.

I hope you enjoy my story and review.

I own nothing.

A new friend or more?

CHAPTER 1

"Yo, Lopez!"Puck screamed over the loud music in the club where Santana works.

"What do you want now? I told you before I'm working."Santana yells back annoyed and continues to make 2 cocktails for the girls she was serving. After she's done she turns towards Puck. "So?"

"Jeez, chill. I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking Quinn back home. I think she had enough to drink." He said and looked back at the blonde who was leaning against the wall talking and giggling at the empty couch next to her.

Santana looked in Puck's direction and began to laugh at the blondes antics. "She definitely had enough to drink."

"When's your shift over?"

Santana looked at the clock and saw it was almost 1am. "I have to work 'till 3, but I have to help the DJ with his stuff and pay him. So I'll probably be here 'till around 4."

"Okay. If you're done, can you text me? I'm not gonna let you walk home alone again after what happened a few months ago." Puck said a little worried.

"Puckie, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl, you know."Santana says and makes herself a drink.

"I know you are, but just do me a favor and text me and I'll walk you home."

"Fine, dad. I'll text you when I'm done."Santana says teasingly and takes a sip of her captain coke.

"Don't make fun of me, young lady."Puck says with a little smile on his face.

"See you later, Puckie."Santana says and gets back to work.

"Bye San."Puck says and walks over to the blonde who is now passed out on the couch. He picks her up and walks out of the club.

Santana watched as Puck picked Quinn up and left the club. She smiles and helps another group of guys asking for drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 and a half hours later she shot Puck a text as promised.

To Puck **-My shifts over. I only have to help the DJ and pay him. San-**

From Puck **-Okay. Be right there. Puck out.-**

Santana laughs as she reads his reply. She helps the DJ with packing up his stuff and pays him. She walks back to the locker room. When she walks in she sees her friend and co-worker Tina.

"Hey, T. Made some good tips?"she says wiggling her eyebrows. Tina just laughs at her antics.

"You mean from those sleazebags? Oh, yes I did."Tina replies smiling and both start to laugh.

"So are you working tomorrow and next weekend?"Tina asks as she pulls her bag out of her locker and puts it on the bench.

"I'm working tomorrow. But I have next weekend of."Santana answers and pulls her sweatshirt out of her locker and puts it on.

"Well that sucks. I was hoping you had to work next weekend so I don't have to work with James. You know he's a hopeless case."

"Oh, I know. I was there on his first workday. I honestly don't know why Mr. Chang hired the guy. He doesn't even know half the drinks' names."

"But he does look good."Tina says dreamily.

"Oi, don't you have a boyfriend, also known as your boss' son."

"I do, but I also have eyes."

Both start laughing. Santana feels her phone buzz and pull it out of her black skintight jeans.

From Puck **-Yo Lezpez. I'm out back.- **

"Who is it? Is it Puck?" Tina asks and picks up her bag and walks over to Santana.

"Yep."Santana answers and texts Puck back.

To Puck **-Be there in a few.- **

Santana picks up her bag and closes her locker. Together they walk towards their boss' office.

"Is he still walking you everywhere when you're working late?" Tina asks.

"Yeah. He's afraid I'll get hurt. Again."Santana says thinking back to what happened 2 months ago.

_It was 3am on a Saturday evening. Santana just finished working at Mike's, a dance club in the middle of NY. _

_Santana is a bartender there and works almost every weekend and when she has no school. Sometimes she also stepped in as a DJ. _

_She did her normal routine when she was done working. She went into the locker room, opened her locker and changed._

_She sat on the bench in between the lockers. She pulled out the money she got from the tips she made and counted it._

_When she was done she sent her roommate Puck a text saying she was done and that she would be home in 20min. _

_She stood up from the bench and put her money in a pocket inside her bag. She walked towards Mr. Chang's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a response._

_When she heard a muffled "Come in" she opened the door and walked inside._

"_Mr. Chang, my shifts done and I helped James with some beer crates and I explained him where everything goes." _

"_Alright. How late do you have to work tomorrow?"Mr. Chang asks from behind his desk. _

"_I have to work from 8pm 'till 1am."Santana replies with a smile._

"_Okay."Mr. Chang says as he writes something down. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get home safe."_

"_I will. Bye." Santana waved and walked out of the room and towards the backdoor. She opened the door and was met with cool air. _

_She decided that it wasn't too cold and made her way back home. Her apartment was only a 10min walk from the club. She loved to walk and just relax from the hectic workday. The club had a new employer and lucky Santana was given the assignment to basically babysit the new guy._

_The new guy was terrible and Santana wondered if he even could tie his own shoes. _

_She was also thinking about a group of 5 guys. They were constantly flirting with her and of course of the girl she was, she flirted back. When one of the guys asked for her number she told him "You're probably a little drunk and besides I'm gay." And walked to another customer. _

_The 4 other boys laughed at the guy and started to make jokes about him and jokes about gay people. But when Santana came back to serve the group, the guy just gave her a very angry and disgusted look._

_Santana didn't think too much of it and continued with her work._

_When she thought about it, a shiver ran up her spine. There was something off about the guy. _

_She looked around and saw that she was almost home. When she rounded a corner she stopped abruptly. She saw two people talking to each other and didn't trust it. 'Almost home, almost home' she thought._

_When she looked closer she recognized one of the guys as the guy from the club._

_The guy in question turned around and looked at her with an angry glare. "Oh, crap."Santana said to herself._

_The guy whispered something in the others ear. He looked at her and both guys started to walk towards her._

"_This is the dyke I was telling you about. The girl who kept flirting with me, giving me all the signals." The boy said._

"_First of all you Dickhead, I'm not a dyke and second of all I didn't give you any signs." Santana said. _

"_You didn't just call me Dickhead."The boy snapped._

"_I did call you that. Are you deaf also? " Santana said and smirked a little. _

"_It's a shame you're so hot. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious face now?"The other guy said._

"_Is that a threat? I think you should worry, I'm from a town called Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm not scared of your pathetic threat."_

"_Where is Daisy Duke?"Santana asked._

"_Who?"the guy from the club asked._

"_You know, that girl you were trying to hook up with. The girl you went to the bathroom with. I believe your exact words were 'I made her cum so hard she screamed my name'. But I guessed you were just too horrible cause when you came back from the bathroom the girl looked unimpressed by your 'performance'."Santana said with her fingers making air quotations at the last word._

"_You're gonna pay for that. Bitch!"the guy yelled and hit Santana with a fist in her face._

"_Oh, no, you didn't."Santana said whilst holding her jaw. She walked closer to the guy and kicked him in the balls. The guy doubled over and let out a high pitched noise. _

_The other guy pushed Santana roughly against the wall. Santana punched him in hard in the face and tried to escape. The guy she kicked in the balls saw what she was doing and punched her in her stomach. _

_They were now in a full on fight. _

_Back in the apartment Puck began to worry. It was almost 40min ago since Santana sent her text saying she was on her way home. _

_He had a bad feeling since the walk from the Latina's work to their apartment was only 10min. He jumped of the couch and walked towards the front door. He put on his shoes and his jacket and leaves the apartment._

_When he was halfway, he heard some noises that sounded like somebody was fighting. _

_He turned left and couldn't believe what he saw. Santana was fighting with two guys._

_He ran over to them and pulled one guy away from the Latina and punched him hard in the face. The guy stumbled a little from the hit._

_Before the guy could even lift his hand he got punched again and fell on the ground. He tried to get up but Puck kicked him in the stomach. When Puck was sure the guy wouldn't get up he looked at Santana and saw that the other guy was also on the ground and that Santana was leaning against the wall to keep standing._

"_Leave! Now!"Puck yelled at the guys. "Hurry up before I decide to call the cops."_

_When the guys heard the word 'cops' they scrambled to their feet and made a run for it._

_Puck watched the guys run away and when they were far away enough he looked back at Santana. She was now sitting on the ground ready to pass out any second._

"_San! Stay awake."Puck said and shook the girl. "I'm gonna call an ambulance."_

"_You don't have to, I'm fine."Santana mumbled._

"_No you're not. What the hell happened?"Puck yelled._

"_I guess the guy didn't like I'm gay."Santana mumbled and closed her eyes. _

_The last thing she heard was Puck trying to keep her awake and a distant sound of sirens._

A shiver ran up Santana's spine, just thinking about it still scared her. But she would never admit it.

"It's better to be on the safe side."Tina said shaking Santana out of her memory.

"I guess."

The girls reached Mr. Chang's office. Tina knocked on the door.

They could hear a muffled "Come in". Tina opened the door and walked inside followed by Santana.

"Hello Tina, Santana."Mr. Chang said.

"Hi, we're just finished our shifts."Tina says.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you girl tomorrow." Mr. Chang says and writes down the finishing time for the girls. Mr. Chang always wrote down the starting and the finishing times from his employer so he knew exactly how long they worked and how much overtime they made.

He also did this because in the past people took advantage of the fact that the hours weren't written down and his employers would say they worked longer than they actually did, just to earn more money.

"Alright. Bye Mr. Chang."Santana says and both girl get out of the office. They walk back towards the locker room and out the back door. When they get outside, they're met by Puck.

"Ladies."Puck says smiling.

"Puckerman."Tina says with an annoyed tone. But begins to smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will."Santana replies and the girls say their goodbyes.

"So made good tips?"Puck asks as they start to make their way home.

"Yes, there was an annoying group of 4 girls and 2 boys. The girls looked pissed off every time the guys would give me a tip."Santana says smirking. "The guys would just give me higher tips just to piss them off more."

"See any hot girls?"Puck says while raising his eyebrows.

"Sadly, no. You big perv."Santana laughs and Puck smacks the Latina on her arm.

The rest of their walk home is filled with a comfortable silence.

They get to their building and Puck types in the code to get in. They walk up the stairs to the 4th floor. Puck walks towards the door and opens it.

When they get home they say goodnight and make their way to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day.

Santana slowly wakes up. She opens her eyes and closes them right away.

"Too fucking bright." she groans and opens them again. She waits till her eyes adjust to the light and looks at the clock.

"2pm, urghh… I guess I have to get up." She sits up and looks for her sweatpants. When she finally spots them, she gets up and puts them on. She walks out of her room and straight towards the kitchen.

She makes herself some well needed coffee and something to eat. When she looks in the cupboards, there's isn't much to eat. So she opens the fridge and finds some cheese. She looks in the cupboard where their bread is stored and pulls out two slices.

She makes herself a cheese and cucumber sandwich. She pours her coffee in her mug, picks up the plate and walks to the living room, where she sees Quinn watching some kind of reality show.

"Good afternoon. Glad you finally decided to join me." Quinn smiles at Santana.

"Whatever."Santana huffs and slumps down on the couch and begins to eat.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Quinn asks and turns the volume of the TV a little lower.

"Unfortunately, yes." Santana answers and takes a sip of her coffee.

"How late do you have to work?"

"From 9 till 12."

"So your free 'till then?" Quinn asks and picks up the other half of Santana's sandwich and takes a bite.

"What's with all the questions?" Santana asks and takes another bite of her sandwich.

"The girls want to come over and have slumber party. There is a new girl in Mike's dance class and he introduced her to Tina and Rachel, and they want her to meet the rest of us."

"I guess it doesn't matter if I answer yes or no, right?"Santana says more than asks. Santana knows that Quinn always asks her for approval after she has already made the plans.

"No, it doesn't matter. But I thought I would let you know."Quinn says with a big smile.

"You're just happy you get to see the Hobbit again."

"Stop calling her that."

"Whatever. So, how late are the girls coming?" Santana asks and finishes her coffee.

"Mercedes, Tina and Sugar are coming at 5pm, Rachel and Brittany are coming around 6pm, Brittany has a dance class so she's coming with Rachel."

"Okay, where's Puck?"Santana asks whilst looking around the room.

"He went to get groceries since we don't have any."

"Well that's true." Santana says and puts her now empty plate on the table.

The girls watch some trashy TV show and after a half hour Santana decides to take a shower.

A few hours later Quinn and Santana are helping Puck with the groceries and shooing him out of the apartment.

"Get out, the girls will be here in a few minutes and you're supposed to be at Sam's."Quinn says and continues to push Puck out of the apartment.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Jeez."Puck says while putting his jacket on.

"What's wrong with her?" he asks Santana.

"She's just a little excited cause the 'Dwarf from Broadway' is coming."Santana says and receives an evil glare from Quinn.

"Her name is Rachel, and you are going to Sam's. Now leave."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow evening. Have fun." Puck says with a smirk on his face and wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Perv. Out. Now!."Quinn yells.

Puck turns around and walks out of the apartment. Quinn closes the door and walks towards the kitchen and helps Santana prepare the snacks and drinks for tonight.

"Quinn, can I tell you something?"Santana says with a serious tone. Quinn looks up to her and nods her head.

"You seriously need to get your panties out a twist."Santana smirks and receives a smack on her arm. "Ouch! Come on Q, just have some fun. You know, let loose a bit. Puck's just an ass."

"I know but…"Quinn begins but gets interrupted by Santana.

"No buts, he is an ass. You're just so easy to wind up."

"Whatever."Quinn says before she can say something else, there's a knock on the door.

She walks towards the door and opens it.

"Hey, girl."Mercedes greets and hugs Quinn. Mercedes walks in and right behind her are Sugar and Tina. They greet and hug each other before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Satan!"Tina yells.

"What, Asian sensation."Santana yells back and walks into the living room with drinks for the girls. She puts the drinks on the table and hugs the girls on the couch.

"Don't you have to work tonight?"Santana asks Tina.

"No, I traded my shift with Luke. He needed the extra cash. Besides I texted you that I wasn't working tonight."

"Well, that's nice for you to say that now. I have to work and I really hoped I got to at least have you by my side."Santana says and picks up her phone. She looks if she got any texts or missed calls and sees two unopened texts and checks them.

The first one was from Tina.

**-Not working tonight. Traded my shift with Luke. But I'll see you tonight. T-**

"Did you get my text?"Tina asks meanwhile the other two girls are chatting with Quinn about school.

"Yep, just read it."Santana answers and opens the other text. It was from her brother Carlos. It was sent 15min ago.

**-San, can you watch Luna tonight? Molly and I are having a work thing tonight. Carlos.-**

She shoots him a text back.

**-I can't I have work and besides the girls are here, where having a 'slumber party'. S-**

A few minutes later she gets a text back.

**-Please San, can't you ask the girls if they can watch her 'till you're back? I have already asked mom and dad but they are going out with friends. You're my last hope. Carlos-**

**-Fine I'll ask the girls. They won't be happy you know? S-**

Santana turns towards the girls.

"Guys, can I ask you something?" she says.

"Since when does Satan ask for anything?"Mercedes jokes.

"Haha, very funny. No seriously, my brother Carlos asked if I could babysit Luna tonight, but I have to work so he wanted me to ask if it's alright with you, that you could watch her when I'm at work. So, is it?"

The girls look at each other before nodding and turning to Quinn to give an answer.

"If the girls are okay with it, then I'm fine with it too."

"It's totally fine with me. I totz love kids."Sugar smiles.

"Okay, thank you guys. I'll text him and ask him how late he'll drop her off." She says and types a message.

**-You're in luck. But you totally owe me. How late are you dropping her off? S-**

**-Thank you. Around 6 is that okay? Carlos-**

**-Yes, that's great can you bring her food. I don't think we have the special feeding stuff for her. S-**

**-Sure. I'll bring her meds too before I forget them. See you at 6. Carlos-**

"So, he's bringing her at around 6."Santana says and looks at the girls.

"Do we tell Rachel?" Tina asks.

"Why?"Mercedes answers.

"Cause she'll probably be disappointed that there won't be loud music or karaoke." Tina answers and takes a sip of her drink. The girls all start laughing.

There's a knock on the door.

"That are probably Rachel and Brittany." Quinn states and gets up to open the door.

When she opens the door she is met with a big hug.

"Hi, Rachel. I missed you too."Quinn says smiling and kisses Rachel's forehead.

"Uhm… Hi."A taller blonde behind Rachel says a little awkwardly.

"Ooh, Hey."Quinn says and pulls away from Rachel. "I'm Quinn and you must be Brittany?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Quinn."Brittany says and give Quinn a quick hug.

"Come in. The other girls are in the living room." Quinn says and steps aside to let the girls in. She closes the door and walks after them.

"Guys, this is Brittany."Rachel says and starts to introduce the girls to Brittany.

"That are Tina, Mercedes and Sugar," she says and points to the girl on the couch. She then points at the Latina on the other couch. "and that's Santana."

Brittany looks at Santana and thinks that this is the hottest girl she has ever met. She looks absolutely beautiful in skintight black jeans and a tight red tank top. And those big brown eyes, she could just drown in them.

"Hi…" Brittany says a little absently.

"Hey. Come sit down."Santana says and pats the seat next to her.

Santana thinks she has ever seen a more beautiful girl than Brittany. Her long legs are to die for and she has a very good body.

Brittany sits down next to Santana and stares into her eyes. _Wow I have never seen such blue eyes. _

Their little stare off gets interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both look at the other girls staring at them.

"So…?"Rachel awkwardly begins. "How about this party?"

"Oh, right. Before we begin our 'party', I need to tell you that Santana's niece is coming. We're supposed to watch her when San's at work."Quinn tells the other two girls and sits down next to Rachel, cuddling into her side.

"So does this mean no karaoke?"Rachel pouts.

"Well, you can still do karaoke, just not when she's sleeping."Santana shrugs. "And no show tunes! I don't want her to sing any Barbra songs or any other musical song."

"How about Disney songs?"Brittany asks with a big smile and bounces excitedly in her seat. The other girls just laugh.

"Disney songs I can live with."Santana says. She stands up to make Rachel and Brittany some drinks.

Just when she's about to make her way towards the kitchen there's a knock on the door. So she walks over to the door where she is met by a little girl hugging her leg and pulling at her tank top.

"Tana." The little girl says.

"Luna! Mi querida."Santana says and picks her up. The little girl pulls Santana tighter around her neck and gives her a kiss.

From the couches in the living room she hears some awing and a couple of ooh's.

"Hey, San. Thank you for watching her."Carlos says and gives his sister a kiss on the cheek.

Luna is still hugging Santana.

"You wanna go to the living room, the other girls are there."She asks the little girl in her arms.

Luna nods her head and Santana puts her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she runs into Quinn's arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She says Hi to the other girls and jumps on Brittany's lap.

"I gotta get going. Here is her stuff. The meds are in the blue bag and in the red bag is her feeding stuff and the food. You know what time she needs to get her meds and when she needs to eat right?"Carlos asks worried.

"Yes, I know when she needs her meds. I have babysat her before." She answers with a smirk.

"Sorry. I'll be on my way. Luna!"he yells. "Come give Papi a kiss."

The little girl gets up from Brittany's lap and walks over to her dad and aunt.

Carlos kneels down and hugs his little girl.

"Te quiero." Carlos says and kisses her on the forehead.

Luna kisses Carlos on his cheek and says "También te amo."

They stop hugging and Luna pulls at Santana's hand, silently asking for her to pick her up. Luna always gets sad when her parents have to leave.

Santana picks her up and kisses her cheek. Carlos waves and walks out of the apartment and Santana closes the door after him.

Luna lays her head on Santana's shoulder as they walk back into the living room. Santana sits next to Brittany on the couch with Luna on her lap.

"While you were talking with Carlos we decided that we would order some pizza. Is that alright with you?" Tina asks as she looks in awe at Santana and Luna cuddling on the couch.

The other girl stare with their mouths open at the two girls, little smiles are forming on their faces as they watch Luna give Santana a quick peck on the cheek.

As long as the girls have known the Latina, they have never seen her be so affectionate with anyone before.

"Yes, that's okay. So what are we ordering?" Santana asks and plays with Luna's hair.

"Pepperoni. It's my favorite."Brittany says with a big smile. The other girls giggle as the blonde bounces excited on the couch.

"It's my favorite too, but I'm not allowed to eat it from Papi."Luna says a little sad.

"Why not?"Quinn asks.

"Cause he says it's not good for me."Luna shrugs.

"Well, Papi isn't here right now, so if you don't tell daddy you can have a few slices. Okay?"Santana says.

"Really?"Luna asks with big eyes and a wide smile.

"Really. But don't tell daddy."Santana says and gets a big, tight hug from Luna.

"Gracias, tía Tana."Luna says when she lets Santana go.

When everybody finaly decided what they want they called the pizzeria and placed their order

Quinn put on some music and they were now playing a game.

"Name all the names of the seven dwarfs from 'Snow White'" Quinn read from the little card.

"Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and the one who's sitting next to Quinn." Santana answered with a smirk.

The other girls began to laugh.

"Hey! I am not a dwarf." Rachel said a little angry.

The other girls started laughing harder at the fact that the shorter brunette was getting so mad about a joke.

"Yes, you are."Santana replied.

"Aunty Tana, you shouldn't say those things to Rachel."Luna said and received a 'Thank you' from Rachel. "She can't help it that she's so short." the girl continued.

The other girls laughed even louder. Tina and Mercedes even got tears rolling down their cheeks.

"You just got dissed by a 3yr old."Sugar said laughing.

"Whatever. Satan, that kid is evil. She obviously learned from you."Rachel said.

"Yep, learned from the best."Luna said with a big smile and high-fived Santana and Brittany.

The girls cracked up again and at that moment the buzzer rang. Quinn stood up and went to answer.

"Hello, who is it?"she asked.

"I'm Rob. I'm here with your pizza's." the boy answered.

"Okay, I'll buzz you in. Do you know what floor and number you need to be?"

"4th floor, number 12. Right?"

"Yep." Quinn answered and buzzed the boy in.

She went back to the kitchen and picked up her purse and walked back towards the living room.

Santana picked her phone up from the table and saw that it was 7pm. Time for Luna's meds.

"Luna, it's time to get your meds."Santana said and stood up.

"Do I have to?" Luna pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But we don't want you to get sick, do we?"Santana asked as she kneeled in front of Luna who was sitting on Brittany's lap.

"No." Luna said with a sad look. She reached out her arms for Santana to pick her up.

Santana picked her up and walked towards the kitchen. She put Luna on the counter and picked up her blue bag.

While she was preparing the meds, there was a knock on the door.

Quinn turned around from where she was standing and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hi."She said smiling.

"Hey, so this will be $22,40."the boy said while handing Rachel, who also stood up and walked after Quinn, the pizza boxes.

Quinn paid him and muttered a 'thank you' to the boy. She closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. She put her purse into her bag and turned around fast when she saw the syringe in Santana's hand.

When Santana saw that she started laughing. The other girls in the living room, which was next to the open kitchen looked as Santana laughed with a syringe in her hand and at Quinn who was standing with her back towards Santana, looking a little pale.

"I can't believe your scared of a syringe."Santana laughed and looked at Luna who was now also smiling.

"I'm not scared."Quinn muttered.

"Really? So why can't you even look at me?"Santana challenged with a smirk.

"Uhm... Whatever. When you're done can you please bring the napkins with you?"

"Yes."Santana laughed as she saw the blonde walk away and sit down on the couch.

She turned back to Luna who was looking a little scared.

"It's okay baby girl. Tell me what you did with Papi today." she said knowing the best way to distract the little girl was with asking questions and letting her talk.

"Me and Papi went to the zoo. There was this big elephant, who looked a little like aunty V." the girl said making Santana laugh.

"Was there a monkey who looked like your daddy?"Santana asked and made a funny face.

"Yes, there were also big cats like the ones from the Lion King." She smiled. "We also got to feed the goats and sheep."

"Okay, all done." Santana said throwing away the used wad of cotton and putting the meds back into the bag.

"Already? But what about the shot?"the little girl asked curiously.

"You already got that." Santana says zipping up the bag and putting it on the ground next to the wall.

"But I didn't even feel it." the girl asked in amazement as Santana picked her up from the counter and walked towards the couch.

"I guess I did a pretty good job then." Santana sat down on the couch with Luna in her lap still looking with amazement at her. "What?"

"When mommy and daddy give me my meds, it always hurts." the girl said.

"Well, I'm just good like that." Santana said and kissed Luna on her cheek. The little girl chuckled and moved towards the table to pick up a slice of pizza.

Santana looked around at the girls who all had little smiles on their faces.

"What?"she asked as she helped Luna with her pizza.

"Nothing." Quinn mumbled.

"You're really good with kids, you know."Brittany said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Who? Satan? You're joking?"Mercedes said. "She normally hates everything that makes too much noise and who run around like animals."

"Whatever."Santana says with a glare pointed at Mercedes. "Thank you for your compliment. But Wheezy does have a point, normally I don't really like kids but I'm biased with this one."She says while taking a bite off of Luna's pizza.

After the girls finish their pizza they clean the mess up. (Rachel and Quinn are the ones who clean up whilst the other just sit back and watch).

When Santana looked at the clock she saw it was 8.20. She needed to put Luna to bed and get ready for work.

She turned to Luna who was chatting with Brittany about their favorite Disney movie and couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips.

"Sweetie, we need to get you ready for bed." She said.

"Can't I stay up longer?" the little girl asked and let out a big yawn.

"I don't think so. Come on."Santana said and stood up. "Say goodnight to the girls."

"Wait, can Britty come with?" she asked looking pleadingly at Santana and Brittany.

Santana looked at Brittany and asked "Do you wanna?"

Brittany smiled at the little girl and nodded her head.

"Yey! You're the best."Luna said and took Brittany's left hand and Santana's right hand and pulled them towards the guest room.

The other girls smiled and started to talk about some school stuff and what they were going to do tonight.

Meanwhile in the guest room.

"What jammies do you want?"Santana asked as she held two up.

"The Scooby Doo ones." Luna said smiling.

Santana laid down the Scooby pajama's and put the others back in the bag.

"Do you want me to help you or Britt?"

"Can Britt help me, please?" the girl asked giving Brittany her best smile.

"Yes, I'll help you."Brittany said and helped the little girl change into her jammies. Santana couldn't help but to smile at the scene in front at her. But she also loved the view Brittany gave her of her ass when she bent down to help the little girl with her pants.

_Urgh… Such a nice ass. The things I would do with that. OMG stop thinking that you little niece is in the room. Besides you just met her like… 2 hours ago._

She was brought out of her thoughts when Luna walked up to her and pulled at her hand.

"What?" she said a little absent-minded.

"I asked if you could help me with brushing my teeth." the little girl asked.

"Off course I can. Lead the way, My Lady."She said the last 2 words with an English accent, making Luna and Brittany giggle.

They walked towards the bathroom and Santana helped Luna brush her teeth. When they were done they headed back towards the bedroom and tucked Luna in.

"Goodnight, Luna."Brittany said and hugged her.

"Goodnight, Britty."Luna replied and let Brittany go.

"Sweet dreams my little Princess." Santana said and bent down to give the girl a kiss on her forehead. She hugged the girl and pulled away walking with Brittany to the door. She blew a kiss towards the girl who pretended to catch it and blew one back for each girl.

They also pretended to catch the kiss and Santana closed the door behind her. They walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Santana finished her drink and told the girls where the meds are and explained how to use them.

"If you don't remember, I wrote it down just in case." She said standing up. "I'm gonna get ready for work."

She walked towards her bedroom and put on her Black work shirt with the name Mike's on it in Blue letters. She fixed her hair and makeup. When she decided she was done she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

She picked up her bag and her keys walked towards the girls.

"If anything happens, can you call me?"she asked the girls.

"We will, don't worry. She's in safe hands."Quinn says.

"Okay, I will be home at around 12.30am." she said and picked up her phone from the table and put it in her pocket. "Bye, I'll probably see you tomorrow morning."

The other girls also said their goodbyes and Santana walked towards the door and left to go to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Santana arrived at her work she walked directly towards Mr. Chang's office and clocked in.

She walked into the locker room, she opened her locker and put her stuff inside. She locked her locker and put the key in her pocket.

She pulls out her phone and sends Quinn a text.

**-Just got here. How's Luna? S-**

She puts her phone back in her jeans and walks towards the bar.

She looked around and the club was absolutely packed, even though it only was 8pm on a Saturday night.

_This is gonna be a long shift. _She thought.

When she was behind the bar she greeted her co-worker Luke.

"Hey, Luke. How are you doing?" she asked while she helped her first customer of the night.

"It's alright. 'Till how late do you have to work?"he asked as he opened 2 beers and gave them to 2 guys across the bar.

"I have to work 'till 12, but I hope I can get home earlier cause my niece is spending the night."

"That's nice. I also get off at 12, maybe I could walk you home?"

"Wait, did Puck ask you that?"Santana asks ad she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Look, San he's just worried."Luke says and takes a sip of his water.

"I understand. But I don't need to be walked home, I walked alone to work and nothing happened."

"Fine. If you really want to walk home alone I'll let you. But if…"Luke started but got cut off.

"I'm a big girl. But thank you anyways. I know how protected Puck gets and I understand you're just trying to help."

"So we're good?"

"Yes. Now get back to work."

Back in the apartment

"Rachel! Turn the music down!"Quinn yelled.

"Why?" Rachel pouted.

"Cause there's a child sleeping in the hallway."Quinn answers and Rachel finally turns the music down.

"You don't want Satan to be mad at you, don't you?"Mercedes asks.

"No, but…"Rachel started.

"We can still keep the music on but not too loud."Tina said.

"What are we gonna do now?"Sugar asked as all the girls sat down on the three couches.

"How about we get to know Miss Brittany a little better?"Mercedes suggested.

"Wait. But I want to get to know you too."Brittany replied.

"How about we play a game?"Quinn asked and looked around at the girls.

"Sure, what do you have in mind? But most importantly does it involve alcohol?"Sugar said with a hopeful smile.

The girls all started laughing. Leave it to Sugar to include alcohol in anything.

"Okay, how about this…"Quinn stood up and walked towards the a bookshelf. She picked up some paper and some pens and walked back towards the couch.

She sat down and handed everybody a pen and some pieces of paper.

"Write some questions or something like 'Most embarrassing moment in front of a group' down."Quinn said. "We'll fold the pieces of paper once and put it in a bowl, you'll pick one piece of paper, read it out loud and answer it."

"Okay, but where does the alcohol come in?"Sugar asked. The girls all giggled at her."Can we also put dares on it?"

"Yes, we can also write dares down. As for the alcohol, if you refuse to answer or do the dare you have to take a shot. If someone answers a question and you did this as well or your answer is the same, you take a sip of you drink."Quinn explains.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. How did you come up with this game?" Mercedes asked.

"When me and San were at a party we played this game, so every time we met somebody new, we would play this game to get to know each other better." Quinn answered.

"Aha, makes sense."Tina shrugged.

Everybody started to write down some questions and/or dares. When they were all done they put the pieces of paper in a bowl and started playing.

"Okay, who's first?"Rachel asked and looked around the room.

"I will go first."Mercedes said and grabbed the bowl. She pulled out a piece of paper and sat the bowl back on the table.

She unfolded it and read it.

"This one is definitely from Berry."Mercedes snickered and read it out loud. "What is the best musical you have ever seen?"

"That's a lame question."Tina commented.

"It's not. I just wanted to know what your taste is like."Rachel pouted and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Answer the question or take a shot."Sugar said.

"I guess I would say Wicked."Mercedes answered.

"Why?"Tina asked.

"I really loved the story and the story behind it. You know, that it doesn't matter how you look like, true beauty is what's inside of you."

"Okay, I can agree with that."Rachel said. "But I also loved the music and Idina Menzel is such a great actress, the way she played Elphaba was just perfect. Don't even get me started on her powerful voice."

"Take a sip from you're drink if you agree with them."Tina said and everybody took a sip of their drinks.

"Who's next?"Quinn asked as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Tina you're up. We'll just take the person to your right as the next one to answer the question."Rachel said and the rest agreed.

While Tina took the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper, Quinn opened the text and read it.

**-Just got here. How's Luna? S-**

Quinn read it again and began to laugh. The girls all stared at her.

"What's so funny?"Brittany asked.

"S just texted me. She told me she just got there and how Luna is doing."

"Why is that funny?"Brittany asked a little confused as the other girls tried to control their giggles.

"Cause there's a reason why we call her Satan. Santana isn't the type to worry about anything. She also doesn't care about much, she always says what's on her mind and sometimes she can be a bit of a bitch."Mercedes explained and Brittany just nodded.

Quinn shot a quick text back.

**-Everything is alright here. She is sound asleep and we are not playing any loud music or making any loud noises. Now stop worrying and get back to work. Q-**

Quinn put her phone back in her pocket and the girls continued their game.

Back in the club Santana was a little worried about Luna. But she would never admit it to her friends if they asked.

"Lopez!"someone yelled above the loud music.

She looked to her right where the yell came from. She saw Mike making his way over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked while making another Mojito.

Mike walked around the bar with a serious and nervous look on his face.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"he asked.

"Sure, I'll just tell Luke I'm taking a five min break." she answered and walked towards Luke.

"Can you handle the bar for a few minutes without me? Mike needs to talk with me." she said and felt her phone buzz.

"Yeah, sure."Luke answered and helped another customer.

Santana walked back towards Mike and took out her phone and read the text she got.

She smiled at what Quinn replied. She walked with Mike into the locker room and sat down on the bench.

Mike sat down too but didn't say a word. Santana started to get a little nervous.

"Mike, what's wrong? Why did you need to talk to me about?"she asked a little worried.

"Okay, you're Tina's best friend and you need to promise me you don't say anything to her." he stated with a serious look edged on his face.

"Sure. I promise."Santana said a little nervous. _What in the hell does he need to tell me that he can't tell his own girlfriend? _Santana wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Thank you for all the fav and alerts I got.

this is my first story and I aprreciate you all.

If you want to see anything happen in this story I'll consider it and maybe put it in.

Enjoy and review.

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

"Okay, you're Tina's best friend and you need to promise me you don't say anything to her." he stated with a serious look edged on his face.

"Sure. I promise."Santana said a little nervous. _What in the hell does he need to tell me that he can't tell his own girlfriend? _Santana wondered.

Mike was silent for a few minutes, finaly he dug into his pants and pulled out a…

"Huh? A key?" Santana asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I want to ask Tina to move in with me. You don't think it's too early, do you? I know we've only been together for almost a year, but I really love her."Mike rambled.

"JESUS! Mike, I thought you were gonna tell me that you killed someone or had like a deadly disease."Santana exclaimed with her hand on her chest trying to make her heart stop beating so fast.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but seriously me killing someone? Come on."Mike said incredulously.

"Well you never know."

"Whatever, but do you think it's too early?"

"Well, you've been together for almost a year now, so it may be a little soon. But let me ask you something, do you love her?"

"Yes, I love her whole-heartedly. I have never felt such strong feelings for anyone. And I can't imagine living without her." Mike said with a smile on his face thinking about his girlfriend.

"Well I think you have your answer right there."Santana said with a little smile.

"Do you think she will say yes?"Mike asked worried.

"I think, no know for a fact she will say yes. In all my years I've known her I have never seen her so in love. And we all know her last boyfriend was a jerk. But when are you gonna ask her?"

"You really think that?"Mike asked and Santana nodded. "I want to ask her next week on our 1st anniversary. And that's actually the reason I needed to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"I wanted to have a nice dinner at home, but we all know I'm hopeless in the kitchen." he laughed.

"Yeah, we know. I certainly do."Santana says thinking back to a few months ago when she let Mike cook dinner and she ended up with food poisoning.

Mike laughed. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. You've apologized enough times for me to actually know the meaning and to memorize the word."Santana said with a smile. "But with what do you need my help?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you would want to help me out with cooking dinner?"he asks a little nervous.

"Of course, I knew you couldn't resist my cooking skills."

"Whatever, but can you help me?"

"Yes, I'll help you with dinner. What's the rest of your plan, maybe I can help out with anything else."

"Well, I was thinking romantic dinner, watch her favorite movie and cuddle, and after that I was planning on asking her. But I also need help before the dinner, you know get her distracted so I, well we, can prepare dinner, so could you ask Quinn to take Tina to the mall or something?"

"Sure, I will ask her tomorrow and I'll make sure she doesn't say anything to anyone. Including the Hobbit."

"San, you can't keep calling her that." Mike said through giggles.

"Sure I can, I just did. But…"Before Santana could say anything more there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."Mike said.

"Hey, San can you come? It's getting busier by the minute and we really could need your help."Luke said.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."Santana said. Luke turned around, closed the door and walked back to the bar.

"I won't keep you from your work any longer. Thank you for your help, I will text you more details tomorrow."Mike said and both stood up from the bench.

Mike turned to face Santana and pulled her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mike… Can't… Breathe…"Santana said trying to get some air in her lungs.

"Sorry."Mike said as he let Santana go. "Thank you again."

They both got out of the locker room and made their way back to their work places.

Back in the apartment the girls were still playing their game. And were getting a little bit drunk from their drinks.

"Okay, my card says 'Worst first date.'" Brittany says.

"Uhm… "she says while she thinks. "Okay. 3yrs ago I was on a date with one of the hottest guys from our school. He took me to this fancy restaurant, I mean it had like 4 stars. We got there and walked towards the hostess stand to get to our table. While he was telling her his name for our reservations he started to flirt with her."

"He didn't."Rachel interrupted.

"Yes, he did and he even thought I wouldn't notice, but I just let it slide cause I was on a date with the hottie from our school. When we got to our table he just sat down, he didn't pull out my chair for me, he didn't even wait for me to sit down first."

"So even though he was hot, he wasn't much of a gentleman."Sugar slurred a little bit.

"No, but that wasn't even one of the worst parts." Brittany says.

"That wasn't all? What the…"Tina said. Brittany nodded and continued.

"When our dinner arrived he kept talking about himself and I couldn't get a word in edge ways. I was thinking to just leave but I couldn't, cause I'm not that kind of person. But what made it even worse was, when he was finaly done talking about himself and how great he was, he started talking about his ex-girlfriend."

"OMG, I can't believe him."Mercedes said and grabbed the bowl with popcorn and started to eat it like she was watching an interesting scene in a movie.

"He was saying things like that she was the best thing in his life and he even started to tell his plan on how to get her back. That's when I decided that I had heard enough."

"What did you do?"Rachel asks as she watched Brittany tell her story with big eyes and grabbing some popcorn for herself.

"Well I excused myself to go to the bathroom and never came back to the table."Brittany said with a little smirk.

"You go girl."Sugar cheered.

"What a jerk."Rachel added. "That definitely counts as worst first date."

"Okay, well that was my story. Rachel you're next."Brittany said as she gave the bowl with questions to Rachel.

Just when Rachel wanted to read the question out loud there was a scream coming from the guest bedroom where Luna was sleeping. A few seconds later the girl ran out of the hallway, clutching her favorite stuffed animal. It was a Rabbit she got from Santana for her first birthday.

She ran straight towards Brittany who pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms around the scared and shaking girl.

"Hey, did you have a bad dream?"Brittany whispered softly in her ear. Luna just nodded against Brittany's shoulder.

"Ooh, sweetie. It's okay."Quinn whispered as she sat down next to Britt on the couch.

"I-I want T-Tana." The little girl choked out.

"Honey, San is at work."Quinn whispered.

"But I w-want Tana." she said as she pulled Brittany tighter.

"Okay. You know what I will call her."Quinn said as she picked up her phone and started ringing Santana.

Santana was just mixing two drinks when her phone started buzzing. She looked at the Caller-ID and saw it was Quinn. She had a bad feeling cause Quinn only calls her at work if there's an emergency.

She excused herself and walked towards the locker room. She sat down on the bench and picked up.

"Q, what's up?" she asked a little worried.

"Hey, San. Luna had a nightmare and we can't get her to calm down. She's asking for you."Quinn said getting straight to the point.

"Okay, can you put her on the phone?"

"Sure, here she is." Quinn says and hands Luna the phone.

"Tana." the girl choked out and started to cry again.

"Sweetie, shh. I'm here. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"Santana asked softly.

"Y-yes." She said. "Can y-you come h-h-home?"

"I'm sorry but I'm working, mi querida." Santana said and listened to the girl take a deep breath.

"Pl-please." the girl begged.

"Okay. Sweetie I'm coming. Can you put Quinn back on the phone for me?" Santana gave in not having the heart to deny anything from her little girl.

Luna handed Quinn the phone and hugged Brittany again, who whispered soothing words in her ear and rocked her slightly to get her to calm down a little.

"Hi."Quinn says.

"I'm coming home, I just have to tell Mr. Chang."Santana said as she grabbed her stuff out of her locker and walked towards Mr. Chang's office.

"Okay, how long will it take?"

"Probably like 15min. Can you try to calm her down a bit and tell her I'll be there soon."Santana said standing still in front of her boss' office.

"Okay, I will. See you in a few minutes."Quinn said and hung up.

Santana knocked on the door and explained why she needed to go home. Mr. Chang understood and told her to go home, he even said he would pay her whole shift since she was almost done with her shift anyways.

Instead of the 10 minute walk home, Santana made it in 5 minutes.

She opened the door and was immediately met by her niece hugging her leg. She picked her up and closed the door.

"Mi querida." She said as she comforted the little girl.

"T-Tana." She choked out again.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. I'm here." she whispered as she walked towards the couch and sat down next to Brittany.

"Britt, can you get her a glass of water?"she asked.

"Sure."Brittany said and poured the girl a glass of water. She walked back towards the couch and sat down. She handed Santana the glass of water.

"Sweetie, take little sips." She said as she held the glass in front of the crying girl.

They all sat in silence until the girl was calmed down.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about it now or tomorrow?" Santana asks. She was raised in a family who would always talk about bad dreams, just to get it out and to find out why they were having a bad dream in the first place.

"Tomorrow. Can I-I sleep with you?" Luna asks quietly.

"Of course you can. You wanna watch you favorite movie 'till you fall asleep?"Santana asks knowing it would help the little girl to calm down completely and most-likely to fall asleep a little faster with something good on her mind.

"Yes."Luna says with a little smile.

"Okay then." She says and whispers quietly in Luna's ear. "I'm gonna get changed and maybe you could ask our new friend if she would like to help you and maybe watch it with us."

Luna nodded and shuffled over to where Brittany was sitting. Santana stood up.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in a few minutes. You know where the DVD's are, right?" she said.

"Yes."

Santana turned around and walked towards her bedroom and grabbed some sleeping shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt.

She walked into the bathroom and got changed.

While Santana was in her room, Luna sat on Brittany's lap and whispered in her ear.

"Can you help me with the DVD-player and I also wanted to know if maybe you would want to join us?"

"Well, my Lady, I'm flattered I got an invite to watch a movie with such a beautiful princess."Brittany said making the little girl blush and giggle a bit.

"You're the best, after auntie Tana of course."Luna said with a big smile and pulled Brittany into Santana's bedroom.

"Can you put the DVD-player and the TV on?"Luna asked as she pulled one of Santana's drawers from her bureau open and pulled out a box titled 'Disney Movies'.

She pulled out the Lady and the Tramp DVD and gave it to Brittany.

"I love this movie!"Brittany squealed making the little girl laugh.

"What's going on here?"Santana asks walking into the room and sits down on her bed.

"Britty got excited cause I pulled mine and also her favorite movie out."Luna tells excitedly.

"Aha, I guess we're watching Lady and the Tramp again."Santana says shaking her head with a little pout.

"Why are you pouting?"Luna asks as she pokes the Latina's pouty lips.

"I really wanted to watch Cinderella." She says making Brittany laugh out loud at her.

"What are you laughing at?"Santana says while crossing her arms in front of her chest, pushing her breasts a little bit up. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Nothing, you're adorable, you know that?"Brittany says as she puts the DVD in the DVD-player and sits with Santana and Luna at the head of Santana's bed, with their legs underneath the blankets.

Brittany sits on the left side and Santana on the right side with Luna cuddled up in between the girls.

"Okay, that's where you're wrong, I've been called a lot in my life but not once did somebody call me adorable." She shrugs and hits the play button.

"Well you are. Now be quiet."Brittany says and watches the movie like an excited 5 year old. Or in this case as a 3 year old since Luna was as excited as the blonde was.

While the three girls were watching the movie in the Latina's bedroom the other girls kept playing their game and began talking about Brittany.

"So what do you think about her?"Rachel asked curiously.

"She is really sweet and how she handled Luna just now was so adorable."Quinn answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, but did you guys notice that when she sat down next to Santana, how they were like entranced by each other. I think there may be something going on between them."Sugar said as she took some popcorn in her hand and ate them one by one.

"Well, I did see the staring. And it's one of the first times I've seen Santana look at anybody that way."Mercedes adds.

"And it's the first time she didn't say much or something horrible."Rachel says as she cuddles up to Quinn.

"Yeah, we'll just have to watch what happens. Oooh! Maybe we can help?"Sugar exclaims.

"Sugar no."Tina says strictly.

"Why not?" Sugar asks slumping down on the couch.

"You do remember what happened last time you thought it would be a good idea to help." Tina counters.

Sugar thinks back but doesn't remember it since she had a little too much to drink to think back that long ago.

"Let me refresh your memory. Nicki?"Tina says.

"Wait but that wasn't my fault." Sugar fights back.

"No, I know that but you did set them up." Quinn said getting worked up since she heard the name 'Nicki' out of Tina's mouth.

"Why are you talking about _her_?" Santana says, shocking the other girls.

"Ho-how long have you been standing there?"Rachel asks.

"Long enough to hear _that name_."

"Hey, San what's taking you so long and who where you talking about?"Brittany asks as she stands behind Santana.

"Nobody. I'll be right back, okay?" Santana says as she makes her way into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water and some snacks.

Brittany is already walking back into the bedroom thinking about who this person could be.

Santana takes the stuff and turns and gives Quinn her 'We'll talk about this tomorrow' look.

She walks back into the bedroom seeing Brittany on her back with Luna fast asleep and cuddled up to her.

"Sorry about that." Santana says as she pulls the blankets around Luna and sits down next to them.

"No worries. Now be quiet this is the best part of the movie."Brittany says eyes fixed on the TV screen. Santana just shakes her head and smiles and puts some candy in her mouth.

When the film is almost done Santana looks over to the girls next to her, seeing that they were both fast asleep. She stood up and pulled the DVD out of the DVD-player and turned off the TV.

She gets back into bed and turns of the lights. She closes her eyes and lets sleep overtake her body.

In the living room the 'party' was also settling down as the girls were getting tired. They all stood up and made their way into the big lounge/play area in the apartment.

In the lounge where 3 double sized mattresses splayed on the ground. While the girls were getting ready to go to bed Quinn and Rachel cleaned up the living room, both hating to leave it in a big mess.

When they were done they also got ready for bed and slipped underneath the blankets.

They were still talking about a lot of stuff before sleep overtook their bodies and all the girls fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning.

Santana woke up feeling something, no someone laying half on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes to see blonde hair everywhere.

_What the…_

That's when she remembers last night. She remembered that she was watching a movie and that she had to come home early cause Luna had a bad dream.

_Wait. Luna!_

Santana looked around for her niece but couldn't see her anywhere. She tried not to move too much in case she woke up the sleeping blonde.

She tried to get up but the blonde just pulled her closer, making it impossible for her to get up without disturbing the beautiful blond.

Santana started to giggle when the blonde was letting out a few puffs of air and was forming incoherent sounds.

_What is wrong with you! Santana Lopez does not giggle. _Santana thinks and looks down at the sleeping blonde who is slowly waking up.

_She does look cute. Stop thinking. _

Brittany slowly opens her eyes and looks around her. She notices that she's laying half on top of somebody and lifts up her head to see who she's laying on top of.

"Morning. Nice to see that you like to use me as your pillow."Santana says with a smirk.

"Well to be fair you are comfy."Brittany shrugs and lays her head back down on Santana's chest.

Santana just laughs making Brittany's head bounce up and down, which in turn makes the blonde laugh.

Suddenly a little person jumps on top of the two laughing girls.

"Good morning!"Luna screams as she jumps up and down on Santana's bed.

"Watch out! Please don't fall." Santana says a little worried. Brittany starts laughing and stands up in the bed looking down at the Latina with a devilish smirk on her face and whispers something in Luna's ear.

"Ooh, no. Please don't." Santana pleads having a fair idea of what is bound to happen.

"Let's get her!" Brittany screams and both girls fall down on the bed and start to tickle the brunette.

"St-stop. Pl-please!"Santana begs but the girls just keep tickling the brunette. Luna is sitting on top of her so she can't get up without knocking the girl of her bed. Brittany is holding her arms up above her head with one hand so Santana can't defend herself, with the other hand she's tickling the squirming girl.

In the kitchen Quinn and Rachel are making breakfast for the girls. The other girls are sitting on the couch talking to each other and sipping their coffees.

Suddenly there's a scream and a loud thump. The girls all look up as they see Santana running into the living room with the two other girls running closely behind her.

"Please. Stop." Santana screams and hides on one side of the couch so that the two girls can't get her.

"What in the name of Barbra is going on?"Rachel asks as she walks into the living room and sees the two girls trying to catch the Latina.

"Payback."Brittany tells her.

"For what?"Mercedes asks while trying not to laugh.

"She pushed me out of the bed."Brittany says and the Latina starts to laugh.

"Well you two jumped me and started tickling me." She defends. "I had to do something to get away."

"And you couldn't think of any other way?"Brittany says putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Well that explains the loud thump."Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear.

The three girls on the couch are now joined by Luna who is watching with an amused look on her face as the two girls are trying to catch or avoid the other one.

"My bet is on Santana."Sugar says.

"No, Britty is gonna win."Luna says with a wide grin.

"Oi, betting against your own flesh and blood, what the…" Santana screams when Brittany suddenly jumps over the couch and tackles her, making both girls fall on the floor.

"Aah!"Santana screams when she hits the floor and Brittany lands on top of her.

Brittany moves quickly and puts the Latina's hands above her head and straddles her. She hold the girls wrists with one hand as the other starts to tickle the girls sides.

"No-no. Plea-ease."Santana squirms underneath the vice like grip Brittany has on her wrists.

"Say you're sorry for pushing me." Brittany demands. The other girls all start laughing at the scene in front of them.

"N-never."Santana answers.

"Then I'm not stopping." Brittany grins at the stubbornness of the girl beneath her.

"O-okay. I'm so-sorry."

"Sorry for what?"Brittany grins and start to tickle her even harder. The Latina has tears running down her cheeks and is trying hard to catch her breath.

"F-for pushing y-you out of the b-b-bed." She stammers out.

"Say that Brittany S Pierce is the best and strongest. And that you're weak." She says and makes the girls on the couch and the two girls standing in the kitchen laugh like crazy.

"What. No!"Santana objects and starts to squirm even more.

"Then I'm not stopping anytime soon."

"Pl-please Britt. I can't e-even breathe."

"Then say it."

"F-fine. Brittany S Pierce is the b-best and the strong-strongest person a-alive and I'm we-weak."Santana breathes out and Brittany stops tickling her.

Brittany stands up with a satisfied grin on her face and holds out her hand for Santana to get up.

After a few seconds Santana takes Brittany's hand and lets herself be pulled up. They both sit down on the couch next to each other.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."Mercedes exclaims laughing. The two girls sitting next to her are still giggling.

"This must have been the best work-out I had in a few months."Santana says in between breaths.

"You're welcome."Brittany says with a big smile making the Latina laugh again and clench her arms around her stomach.

"Ooh, please don't make me laugh."

"Sorry, but you asked for it."Brittany says as Rachel and Quinn walk into the living room and set down some plates filled with food.

"How did I ask for it when I was just lying innocently in my bed?"Santana says and raises her eyebrow.

"You needed a proper wake up call."Luna shrugs as she munches on a piece of pancake.

The other girls all start to laugh when Santana glares at the two girls, well at least tries to glare.

They all eat their breakfast and make some small talk.

"What are we gonna do today?"Tina asks and puts her empty plate down on the table.

"I don't know. Just hang I guess." Sugar shrugs.

"Tana, can we go to the park? I wanna see the ducks."Luna says with a big smile.

"Yey, I love ducks."Brittany exclaims.

"What is going on with you two? Are you like related or something and didn't tell me?"Santana says as she looks from Luna back to Brittany and repeats the motion.

"What?"Brittany says with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?"Mercedes asks as she looks strangely at Santana.

"Santana, could you please explain yourself."Rachel says.

"Okay, you both act the same, you both attack me, you like the same things for one, the Scooby pajama's, two the Lady and the Tramp movie for which you both got extremely excited about and even shushed me. And now ducks."Santana explains. "The only difference is your skin tone and the color of your hair and eyes, for the rest you both are extremely similar."

"I agree. Your both so jolly."Rachel adds.

"Jolly? In what era do you live? This is 2012 not 1912."Santana asks sarcastically.

"Whatever."Rachel says dejectedly and picks up the plates and walks into the kitchen.

"Santana!" Quinn says and walks over to her girlfriend.

"What?" Santana says and looks around to see everyone staring at her. She looks at Brittany who mouths 'apologize' to her.

"Urghh. Fine."Santana stands up and walks over to the two girls in the kitchen.

She stands next to Quinn and looks right into Rachel eyes as she speaks.

"I'm sorry for what I said before."

"Really? Cause you have never apologized before."Rachel says looking away from the brunette.

"I know that, but when I do, it means something okay. So I'm sorry."

"Okay."Rachel says and both her and Quinn walk into the living room and sit down.

"This is gonna be a long day."Santana mutters to herself as she walks over to Luna's blue bag and takes out the medication.

"Luna, can you come here?" She yells and takes out the pills and pours a glass of water for the little girl.

Luna reluctantly makes her way over to the Latina. Santana picks her up and sits her down on the counter.

She hands the girl her pills and holds the glass in front of her. Luna takes the pills and swallows the pills down with a big gulp of water.

"Done?"Santana asks as she puts the bag back down against the wall.

"Yep."Luna smiles and sticks out her tongue. "Can we go to the park today?"

"Ask the girls if they want to come to."Santana says and picks up Luna and sets her down on the ground.

Luna walks over to the girls and clears her throat.

"Would you all please go to the park with us?"she says batting her eyelashes like she has seen her aunt do many times before.

"Well of course, my lady."Quinn says in an English accent which makes the girl giggle.

"Of course I want to come, I want to feed the ducks."Brittany says excitedly.

"Ooh, maybe we can invite the guys and play some games. And they can get to know Brittany."Sugar suggests.

"That's a great idea. I'll text Mike and ask him if they have something planned. Satan can you text Puck to see if he and Sam are doing something today."

"Sure." Santana says as she walks into her bedroom to pick up her phone. She sends him a text while she walks back into the living room.

**-Puckie. Do u 2 have plans 4 today? S-**

She sat down next to Brittany on the couch, as soon as she sat down Luna crawled into her lap. Luna gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek before snuggling closer.

"Can't I have a cuddle?"Brittany said with a pout.

Santana just thought it was cute. _Damn that pout._

"Yes, you can have one."Luna said as she pulled Brittany closer until her left leg was touching Santana's right leg. Both girls felt sparks of electricity go through their bodies just by a simple touch as that.

They both looked at each other with shy looks and both started to blush a little, but that went unnoticed by the others as they were pulled into a big hug.

Santana reluctantly pulled back when she got a text back from Puck.

**-Lezbro ****J**** We don't have anything planned. Why?-**

**-Ass. We all decided 2 go 2 the park 2day you in? U can get 2 meet Britt. S-**

**-Sure. Sam's in as well. How late do we meet?- **

"Puck and Sam are in. How late do we meet and where?"Santana asks.

"Well, the other boys are also in and I told them to meet at the playground next to the field at 1pm."Tina answered.

"Okay, playground by the field at 1pm it is."Santana said and texted Puck the place and time.

After everything was arranged the girls got dressed and played a few games until it was time to go to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Im sorry for the long wait. Ive been goin through some stuf and on top of that my

pc crashed so i lost everything. Im tryin to write as quick as possible. Im not promising

to upload on a certain time range.

Hope u enjoy.

R&R

Chapter 3

The girls arrived at the park at 1.15pm. They got there with Santana's big black Range rover and Quinn's red Ford Mustang.

They parked their cars in the parking lot closest to the playground.

"Tana, can we go see the ducks now?"Luna asks for the 3rd time since they entered the park.

"Sweetie, we have to meet up with the boys first then we'll go see the ducks and if you behave you can feed them." Santana answers as they slowly pull up to the tables in the park where the boys were hanging out.

At one of the tables sat Kurt, his boyfriend Blaine and Artie. Puck, Sam, Mike and Finn were all playing catch.

"Ladies!"Kurt exclaimed as he greeted each of the girls with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"OMG, who is this beautiful lady?"he asked as he kneeled down in front of a shy Luna who was standing awkwardly behind the taller Latina's legs.

"It's okay, sweetie."Santana said as she picked the girl up.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me? Where are your manners?"Kurt says while pointing his finger at Santana. Seeing this Luna begins to laugh a little and finally starts to relax a bit.

"I'm Luna." she says quietly.

"That's a very pretty name. My name is Kurt." he smiled.

"You have a very weird voice and a really weird name. You also dress weird, Tana are you sure this is a boy?"Luna said causing the group around them to laugh out loud.

Kurt slumped down in his seat. "She's definitely family of Satan." He muttered quietly.

"I heard that."Santana said and hit Kurt on his head.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

They greeted all the other guys and everybody sat down. They started chatting and the boys were asking Brittany all sorts of questions.

"Where are you from?"Finn asked.

"I'm from a little town in Arizona."Brittany answered.

"What's your family like? Do you have any siblings?" Kurt asked and cuddled up with Blaine.

"Well I have one sister, Hailey. She's 4 years younger than me. My parents are divorced and my mum still lives with Hailey in Arizona and my dad lives in LA." Brittany answered.

"You're in Mike's dance class, right?"Sam asked as he drank his soda.

"Yes, she is and she is the best dancer I have ever seen."Mike says with a big grin.

Brittany looked down in her lap with a shy blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Really? Well if Mike says so, then you need to show us some time."Sugar says.

"Yeah!"Rachel says. "Maybe you can teach us some moves?"

"Sure."Brittany says with a small nod.

"Tana?" Luna pulled at Santana's hand.

"What's it, sweetie?"

"I wanna go see the ducks."Luna said with a big smile on her face and pulled Santana with her.

"Wait!"Brittany yells. "Can I come with?"

"Sure."Santana says.

Brittany stands up and picks up a plastic bag with bread in it. Luna grabs their hands and drags the two girls towards the pond where the ducks are.

The rest of the gang start laughing as a grumpy Santana gets dragged by two excited girls to see the ducks.

"I've never seen Satan oblige this quickly. Maybe we can ask Luna for some tips."Kurt says with a small smile.

The gang all crack up again. The boys stand up and start to play catch again and the girls start to chat with Kurt about the latest fashion, school and work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Tana!"Luna yells as she runs towards the ducks, making sure not to scare the poor animals.

"Coming."Santana says dejectedly.

"Don't you like ducks?"Brittany who's walking next to Santana asks with a pout.

"I like them as long as they stay the hell away from me."

"What did they ever do to you? Ducks are really nice, you know."Brittany says as the two girls sit down on a bench close to the pond so that they have a perfect view of the pond with the ducks in it and of Luna.

"Well, not to me."Santana shrugs.

"Did they bite you or something?"Brittany asks with a small smirk.

"No! Maybe. Wipe that smirk of your face! I just don't like them. They're too loud and just plain annoying."

"So that's a yes."

"Fine, yes I got bitten by those evil things."

"There not evil, they're cute and they care about each other. They never leave one of them behind, that's why I love them."Brittany explains with a smile on her face.

Santana looks at Brittany and can't help but smile at the childlike grin on her face.

Luna runs up to the girls and asks "Can I feed them?"

"I don't have any bread with me…"Santana starts.

"But I do."Brittany smiles and hands Luna the plastic bag.

Luna takes it and turns around ready to feed the ducks but a voice stops her.

"Miss Luna Lopez! Where are your manners?" Santana asks and Luna slowly turns around.

"Sorry, Tana. Thank you for the bread, Britty." she says in a small voice.

"It's okay. Save some for me, I'll be there in a minute to feed them with you."Brittany says and Luna takes off towards the ducks.

"You're really good with her."

"Thanks. So tell me something about you?"Santana asks changing the subject.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well your studying dance, right? Tell me why you love it so much."Santana suggests and looks with a little smile where Luna's feeding and talking to the ducks.

"Well my mum always said that I could dance before I could walk. She put me in Ballet classes when I was 3 years old and a few years later I started to do Jazz. I've always loved to dance and I like to dance contemporary and Hip Hop the most. When I dance I can show every emotion that I can't put into words. It makes me happy and feel free."Brittany explains with a big smile.

Santana looks at Brittany and notices how her blue eyes shine when she talks about dancing.

"I would really like it if you could show it to me one time."

"Sure. But I'm not that good."Brittany says and shrugs.

"Let me be the judge of that."Santana says, stands up and sticks her hand out to Brittany.

"Come on, we've got some annoying creatures to feed."

Brittany takes the offered hand and lets herself be pulled up.

"One they are called ducks, two they're not annoying, they're cute. Three you probably deserved to get bitten."Brittany says with a smirk.

Santana puts her hand on her chest and acts like she's offended by the last comment.

"Now come on I want to feed the ducks."Brittany says and pulls Santana with her.

"Tana, are you gonna feed them too?"Luna asks as Brittany kneels down besides her.

"Hell no!" Santana says and puts her hands in the air and shakes her head.

"Language!"Luna says and Brittany can't help but snicker at their interaction.

"Sorry Luna. I will give you your dollar later."Santana says.

"You are so cute." Brittany says and feeds the ducks together with Luna, while Santana stands behind them checking Brittany's ass out.

_Damn! That ass! The things I would do with that or better with her. Urghh… I really need to get laid. _

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when Brittany turned her head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Like what you see?"Brittany asks and raises her eyebrows.

Santana blushed and looked away. _Since when do I blush and since when do I look away when I get caught. Get your game back. _

"Tana, we have no more bread."Luna asked with a pout. _Thank god for Luna_

"I'm sorry sweetie. I bet they liked it." Santana says as she kneels in front of Luna and wraps her arms around her.

"Yes, they did. Guess what?"Luna asks.

"What?"

"They didn't bite me like they did last time when they bit you." Luna says with a little smile.

"Don't even!"Santana says while pointing her finger at Brittany who's desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

"Can we go back to the boys now?"Luna asks and clings to Santana wanting her to pick her up.

"Of course we can."Santana answers and stands up and holds Luna on her right hip.

They walk towards the gang and Santana smacks Brittany on her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"Brittany asks as she rubs her arm and sits down.

"You know why."Santana shrugs and sits down next to Brittany with Luna in her lap.

Luna lays her head on Santana's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"You sleepy, baby?" Santana asks as she rubs the girls back in a soothing way. Luna just nods too tired to answer.

"Awe, look at that. I'd never thought that Satan could care about anyone other than herself." Kurt says with a smile.

"Shut the hell up, Porcelain!"Santana says sternly with a glare.

"That's another dollar."Luna mumbles.

The gang looks up and start to laugh at the Latina who just grumbles in herself.

The rest of the day is filled with the gang playing games, talking and going to the playground.

When it's 5pm Santana receives a text as a few of their group are discussing if they're eating together and if so where they gonna eat.

**-How late can I pick up Luna? Carlos- **

"Luna!"Santana yells to get the little girl's attention since she's playing catch with the boys and Brittany.

Luna turns around and runs towards Santana.

"Yes?" she says as she sits on the Latina's lap.

"Your Papi asked me when he needs to pick you up."

"Can't I stay with you tonight?" Luna asks with a pout.

_Damn that pout._

"I don't know sweetie. I have college tomorrow and Q has work." Santana says.

"What about Puck?" Luna asks as she plays with Santana's hair.

_No chance in hell will I let her alone with him._

"Sweetie, I know you wanna stay over tonight but you can't. I'm sorry."

Santana looks at Luna and sees her sad face. _Ugh. No not the sad face. _

"Okay." Luna says softly and jumps of Santana's lap and walks over to the girls.

Santana watches as Luna walks away. She turns her head and looks down at her phone. She is lost in her thoughts when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi." The taller blonde says and sits down next to her. "What's wrong with Luna?"

"Uhm… She wants to sleep over tonight but I have college tomorrow and Quinn's got work." Santana says and sighs.

"What about Puck? He lives with you right?"Brittany asks.

"Oh, hell no! I'm not letting him watch Luna besides he is going out tonight so he'll probably be gone till at least 4pm tomorrow."

"Why not? He is a nice guy." Brittany says and Santana gives her a look. "Okay I might get why you don't want him to watch her."

"I wish I could, I hate seeing her sad."

Brittany thinks for a few min and a smile creeps up on her face.

"What?" Santana asks and looks curiously at the blonde next to her.

"How long is your class?"

"It's from 10am till 12.30pm. Why do you wanna know?" Santana asks curiously.

"I could watch her for you. I can come over at 9am and watch her until you get back. I know we only met yesterday…" Brittany begins but gets cut off by the Latina sitting next to her.

"I don't know Britt."

"Come on, I can totally watch her for a few hours. I don't have anything to do tomorrow, I'm free. You'll get to see her longer, she can sleep over and won't be sad. I will get to spend more time with her. Everybody happy." Brittany exclaims with a big smile.

Santana can't help but smile back. She thinks it over for a few min.

"You're sure?"she asks hesitantly and Brittany nods her head excitedly with a big smile.

"Okay deal."Santana says with a smile and looks to Luna and calls her.

Luna who was playing with Quinn's hair looks around and gets out of Quinn's lap. She walks over to the girls and stands next to Brittany who pulls her into her lap.

"So I have good news for you."Santana begins but stops when she sees that Luna is avoiding her eyes.

"Can you look at me, please?"

Luna slowly looks up with a sad expression still edged on her face.

Santana smiles a little. "So I know you wanted to sleep over tonight and I told you, you couldn't." she starts and looks at Luna who nods.

"Well somebody put a good word in for you and you can sleep over tonight."Santana stops and Luna jumps on top of her and hugs her tightly.

"Really? I can?" she screams.

"Yes, sweetie. But there is something I need to tell you." Santana says and moves so she can look at Luna.

"What is it aunty Tana?"

"Well I've told you that I have school tomorrow and that Q has work."Santana pauses and starts again when Luna nods. "Well I don't trust Puckie over there to look after you."

"But why not? Puck is cool."Luna interrupts and smiles.

"Puck is not cool. He is… he is Puck. But I found somebody who really wants to stay with you while Q and I are gone."

Santana stops and looks up and nods her head towards the blonde sitting next to her.

Luna looks to where Santana is nodding and a big smile forms on her lips.

"Britty is gonna watch me?"she asks with big eyes and a big smile.

"Yes I am. We are gonna have a lot of fun."Brittany says with a big smile.

Luna and Brittany start talking about things they can do together but Santana doesn't hear anything. She keeps staring at a certain blonde next to her.

_She has such a beautiful smile. And those big blue eyes, I have never seen such blue eyes._

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she gets a text from an unknown number. Somebody has been leaving her these weird texts. She chooses to ignore this one and remembers that she still hasn't texted her brother back.

**-Luna wants to stay over. Q and I are gone tomorrow morning but I found somebody to watch her till I'm back home. S-**

She looks back up and sees that Luna and Brittany have left and are now chasing Kurt. She can't help but laugh at the way Kurt is looking. He looks like a scared cat being chased by a big dog.

She watches the girls chase Kurt for a while. Her phone buzzes.

**-Who might that be? I hope it's not Puck. Carlos-**

**-Its Britt, the new girl. She is really sweet and Luna loves her already. S-**

**-Idk San. Are u sure u can trust her? Carlos-**

**-I trust her more than I trust Puck. S-**

**-Okay. She can stay but if anything happens call me. Give Luna a kiss for us. I'll pick her up tomorrow after my shift. Carlos-**

**-Yes sir. Okay I'll see u tomorrow. S-**

She puts her phone back in her pocket and walks to the rest of the group. She sits down next to Quinn and lays her head down on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn wraps an arm around the Latina's waist. Santana closes her eyes.

"Are you tired, Tana?" Luna asks as she sits next to Santana.

Santana just nods her head, eyes still closed. The rest of the group sits at the tables.

"So what's the plan?" Quinn asks.

"Are we gonna eat together?" Rachel asks as she snuggles into the other side of Quinn.

"I have to go to work soon." Blaine says.

"So do I." Mercedes says and Puck, Finn and Artie also have work. Well Puck is going out but according to him its hard work.

"And Sugar, Tina, Mike, Sam and I are going to an art gallery."Kurt says with a big smile.

"So I guess it's just us four."Rachel says.

Luna stands up on the bench and clears her throat. "And me."

Everybody starts to laugh at how adorable Luna is being. Santana who fell asleep wakes up when she feels Quinn's shoulder shake.

She sleepily mumbles but keeps her head on Quinn's shoulder and her eyes closed.

"I think we woke sleeping beauty."Brittany giggles.

"So should we go to our apartment and see then what we are gonna eat?"Quinn suggests.

Brittany and Rachel both nod their heads. Quinn turns to look at Santana and softly shakes her.

"S, wake up. We are going home."She says softly.

Santana grumbles but doesn't move. Everybody stands up and starts to leave.

"San. Come on."

"Mmm, just lemme sleep." She mumbles.

"No, come on don't be such a baby." Rachel says and tries to help Quinn with moving Santana in a straight sitting position.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake. Stop touching me!"she says as she swats Rachel's hands away.

The girls all stand up and make their way to the cars. Rachel and Quinn get into Quinn's car and drive off to get their Chinese food they decided on.

"Do you want me to drive?" Brittany asks when she sees Santana yawn for the 5th time.

"Tana never lets anybody drive her car."Luna says as she pulls on Santana's hand.

"That's true but I'm far too tired to drive and I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. So you are in luck."Santana says and hands Brittany her keys. "Just be careful with my baby."

Brittany giggles and the girls get into the car. Santana makes sure that Luna is strapped in safe before she moves to sit in the front seat.

The girls drive to Santana's apartment, Brittany parks the car and turns to look at the girl next to her who fell asleep during the ride.

A small smile forms on her lips. She looks back at Luna who is looking at her with a big smile.

Brittany gets out of the car and walks over to where Luna is sitting and helps Luna get out of the car. She moves to the passenger seat and carefully opens the door.

"Britty, what are you doing?" Luna asks curiously.

"I'm gonna carry this sleepyhead inside."Brittany says and Luna giggles.

Brittany carefully picks up Santana and shuts the door. She tells Luna to push the little button on the key and the car locks. Luna watches with a big smile.

"Did I do that?"she asks in amazement.

"Yes you did. Come on, we gotta get inside."

They both walk inside and towards the stairs.

"Are you gonna carry Tana up all these stairs?" Luna asks curiously.

"Yes I am."

"You are very strong, Britty."

Brittany smiles. "Come on Little Lopez."

The girls make their way up the stairs and walk inside of the apartment. Luna takes her jacket off and sits on the couch. Brittany walks straight to Santana's room and lays her down on her bed.

She takes Santana's jacket and shoes off. She lays the blanket softly over her and leaves the room. She walks into the living room and turns to Luna.

"Would you please be my special assistant?" Brittany asks with a little smile.

"Yes of course."Luna says and smiles big.

They walk into the kitchen and grab the plates and cups. They set them down at the coffee table.

Brittany sits down on the couch and Luna turns the TV on. Luna walks over to the blonde and sits down on her lap and leans back into her.

Brittany wraps her arms around her and together they watch the Nick Jr. channel.

A few minutes later the girls arrive with their food.

"Where is S?"Quinn asks as she puts the food on the table.

"She fell asleep on the ride here so I brought her to her room. I think she's still asleep." Brittany says and fills her plate.

"No she isn't." a voice says from the hall.

"Tana." Luna smiles.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me? And how did I get into my bed?" Santana asks Brittany as she sits down next to the blonde.

"Britty carried you."

"You what? You could have woken me up."

"You could be nice to her and just say thanks like normal people do instead of questioning her. But no you need to ask her questions. Just say thanks and eat. The food will get cold."Rachel rambles.

"Berry! Shut it. And thank you for carrying me." Santana says and stars to put some food on her plate. She stops when she sees somebody staring at her.

She slowly turns her head to her right and sees Luna sitting on the other couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Something wrong, sweetie?"Santana asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." The little girl says and keeps staring at Santana. The other girls turn to the little girl sitting on the couch, who is staring at her aunt and the girl in question who is staring back with a confused look.

"Okay, so what is it? Did I say something, baby?"

"You said a bad word and you didn't call Rachel by her first name. And you still owe me two dollars from in the park."

Santana looks dumbfounded and the other girls start to giggle.

"I changed my mind, well not the part of her being like you because it is obvious she is exactly like you."Rachel smiles. "She is not that evil."

Luna smiles big and sticks her hand out towards Santana. "Pay up."

The girls giggle again louder this time as they watch how Santana pays the little girl 4 dollars.

They all start eating and watch TV. Because it's so late the two other girls decide to sleep over.

Quinn and Rachel obviously sleep in the blondes room. Luna is already sleeping in the guestroom.

"I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change in the upstairs bathroom if you want."Santana says and waits for the blonde to answer her.

"Yea, sure." the blonde stands up and picks up her clothes.

"Okay, just turn right when your upstairs and then it's the second door to your left."

They both walk to the bathrooms and change. When they are done they walk into the bedroom.

Santana is there first and she sits down on her bed. She picks her phone up from the bedside table.

She hears someone entering her room and she turns her head. Her jaw is somewhere on the floor as she looks the blonde, who just walked in, up and down.

The blonde is wearing black short shorts and a light blue T-shirt. Her legs go on forever and her eyes look even bluer.

_Oh wow. She's so hot. Her legs omg they are so muscular and long. And that T-shirt is way too tight on her. Look at those boobs. Okay stop it! Ugh! _

Santana shakes her head and looks back down at her phone. _Right, my alarm._

Brittany caught the brunette checking her out. _Again, that's the fourth time today. _Brittany smirks as she looks at the brunette who is sitting on her bed.

She moves over to the other side of the bed and gets in.

She lays down on her back and looks up at the ceiling. She hears movement next to her and she turns her head to see that Santana is also getting into bed.

They both lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling. They both say something at the same time to get rid of this awkward silence.

They look at each other and giggle.

"What did you want to say?"Brittany asks.

"You can go first."

"Okay, I just wanted to ask what class you have tomorrow."

"I have an English writing class. It's about writing song lyrics, poetry and stuff. We have an assignment coming up, we need to write a song about things you love. It can be your friends, family or a special person. We also read boring books and then discuss it. I don't see the point in that."

"That sounds cool. I'm not so good with classes where u need to learn from books. It's hard for me to learn out of books. I guess that's why I dance." the blonde shrugs.

"I really want to see you dance sometime, Mike can't shut up about you. Maybe you could teach me something." Santana says and looks at the girl next to her.

"I'm not that good a dancer. I love dancing it makes me feel free, but I'm not that good. My teacher would agree with me. I'm not smart to do anything."

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure you are a great dancer. Mike doesn't lie, something to do with being Asian or whatever." Santana says and hears Brittany giggle a little.

"I have a question. Why do you say that you're not smart to do anything?"

"Cuz I'm not smart. I can't remember anything I learn out of books, it takes me a long time to get the information in my head. I've always been called stupid cuz I am. I have been bullied my whole life and I made peace with it. I am just stupid." Brittany says and looks away from Santana.

"Hey. You're not stupid, Britt. Look at me."Santana says as the blonde refuses to meet her eyes.

Brittany slowly looks up with watery eyes.

"You are not stupid, you just learn things different and in your own time. That doesn't make you stupid, it makes you special. And if I ever meet those people who called you stupid or hurt you, I will go all Lima Heights on them."

The blonde smiles a little. "Thank you San."

"I'm your friend, I will kick their asses if they hurt you."

Brittany giggles.

"What are you giggling about? You don't think I can kick ass?" Santana says with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk.

"I'm sure you can. You know I never told somebody about this. I mean I tried to tell some people but they just laughed at me."

"I'm sorry, Britt. I'm here for you and I won't laugh at you. And if somebody calls you names or hurts you, tell me."

Brittany nods and wipes a little tear away.

"Don't cry sweetie." Santana moves closer and pulls the blonde in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"I'm your friend, even though we met two days ago, I feel close to you. I'll always have your back." Santana whispers in the blondes hair as she rubs the girl's back.

"Pinky promise?" the blonde softly mumbles and sticks her pinky up in the air. Santana giggles and wraps her pinky around the blonde's.

"Pinky promise."

They both smile a little and stay like this for a few minutes. A buzzing sound interrupts their little moment.

Santana lets the blonde go and moves to her bedside table. She picks her phone up and sees that she got a new text.

**Unknown - 11.43pm**

**-Ignoring my texts rnt gonna make me go away. U'll pay for what u've done bitch!-**


End file.
